


First Phrase, Some Praise

by InfaWrit10



Series: Rare Ship Week [1]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, rare ship week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfaWrit10/pseuds/InfaWrit10
Summary: She sat alone in the era before time technically existed...Rare Ship Week Day 1:  Praise





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write some more with pre-Satan Mephi... I like the ideas I played with in this, so... Maybe...
> 
> Also, in one of Erica's doodles with the two of them, Providence had pointed out the fact that his Alpha-channel was showing on the walls. To my understanding, the Alpha-channel is a part of some of the fundamentals in animation, so when it talks about Prov looking at the wall and there being a bunch of words--what makes up writing--there, that was my nod to that. Just a little factoid.

Providence sat in the air, staring pensively at her angels running amuck. Only She knew what She thought right then and in the Before. It was then that She discovered that it’s possible to still feel alone and hollow, despite being surrounded by things you enjoyed.

Indeed, She liked her angels, but… they never paid her any mind. They were prototypes, after all, very simple-minded as they explored Heaven and all of its wonders. They didn’t think on the same level as She did, having all knowledge up to the present and everything that happened in the Before concretely in Her brain while virtually nothing went on in theirs.

Her eyes truly did go on forever, and they shifted in Her sockets as She gazed at everything and nothing in particular. She sighed, long and heavily, longingly…

She brought Her feet to stand on nothing, walking on it to head to Her office.

_If only I had something to vent to, to talk to, who thinks like me and acknowledges me and…_

She hadn’t invented the word for love yet, but she longed for the convoluted emotion’s name, even though She hadn’t a clue what it meant.

 _I could invent a thing that’s… not just something but… one. Someone._ A _someone. Not a thing, but a thing all the same. A thing that’s too important to be a thing… A…_

She opened her office door, something She often did when struggling to come up with words.

She gazed out at the angels…. She needed a different word for them… something more general…

_I like the way ‘soul’ sounds… There you are, my lovelies. You are now not only angels, but you are souls._

She watched them play around for awhile longer. She slipped back behind a closed door once more. She thought to Herself, _I could make a special someone. A soul-someone, but a special soul-someone… I need a name for them… Soul…_

She’d leave it for now. She’d think of something later, She knew She would.

“Now… What would they be like…?”

She leaned on Her small, makeshift desk. She’d make a proper one later, when She was bored. She stared at the wall—only partially formed with words and letters stringing together bits of some substance She had yet to name—in thought.

“Let’s see. I’ll make Him male… tall, sharp features…” She pictured Him in Her head, seeing nothing specific at first, but slowly gaining clarity. Thoughts soon became clear images, and She began piecing together Her perfect companion.

Once She was done far into the expanse of time before anything recorded outside Her memories, She stepped back, and admired Her handiwork. He truly was a dream come true, for Her at the very least.

She created Him with Herself in mind, creating differences and similarities in their personalities and appearances. She wanted balance for Her existence, yet wanted real opinions in conversation. If She wanted to talk to someone who perpetually agreed with Her, She would talk to Herself, which She often did anyway.

She looked him over, galaxies in her eyes shining everlastingly. She knew that once She gave this man the spark of life, divinity, and knowledge, Her plane of existence would never be the same. The universe would shake. In fact, She already felt it shaking in response to Her anticipation. Her creations always sensed Her; that was something out of even Her control.

She took a deep breath—She being a deity, didn’t need it, but She wanted it to help, and it did—and admired the body She’d built one last time. It was the last time She would ever see Him stagnant.

She reached one hand up to His forehead, and with one finger, She made a deity.

His first blink was loud in the silent space. She fell in love with the sound, yet she still hadn’t known what love actually was.

He blinked a few more times, the sound dissipating once He stopped trying so hard.

His golden eyes gazed into Hers, and they stared in silent conversation.

…

She’d formed a mirror in Her office prior to His waking, and after their thoughts calmed slightly from a frenzy of new material, She asked, “Would you like to see yourself?”

He nearly tripped over His own feet upon taking His first steps. He blushed, embarrassed that one of His first actions had been a mistake.

She didn’t bother comforting Him…. She giggled.

He turned the rest of the way around to find the mirror, and at first, He couldn’t piece together that it was actually Him.

For a moment, neither could She.

He looked Himself over, running His hands through His hair and exploring His face. He looked down at Himself, engulfing the sight of His own long legs and torso clothed in white. He finally grinned, and brought his gaze to Her again.

“I think you did a nice job,” He told Her.

That one bit of praise—that one acknowledgement from Him—gave Her an eternity’s worth of hope.

In that moment, She discovered what love was.

 


End file.
